Uhura's Story
Summary Stardate 9142.50 :Captain's log, stardate 9142.50. While on routine patrol of the Cryblon system, the has been diverted by Starfleet to observe seismic disturbances reported by the survey ship taking place on the fourth planet, Tally. This isn't my – or many members of the crew's – first visit to this planet. But it will be our last. Within hours, Tally will be gone. Saavik is surprised when Uhura picks up a distress beacon with encoding indicating it comes from the . The signal comes from an obsolete Enterprise shuttlecraft, the , in orbit around the planet. Admiral Kirk asks Uhura to give Saavik a full account of the events that led to the Keppler s presence so that Saavik can make a full report of their present mission. Stardate 1297.80 Sulu and his friend Ensign await Uhura as she approaches them down a corridor. Uhura blows off Sulu's social approaches, giving the two men the impression of coldness. Uhura reports to the bridge, where she also comes across as rude to . Dr. McCoy visits the bridge, and Captain Kirk expresses to him his concern about Uhura's distant attitude. Uhura picks up a Klingon signal. Captain Kirk and a landing party are captured by a group of Klingons. Uhura steals the shuttlecraft Keppler so she can rescue them. References Characters :Lee Kelso • Kentak • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Gary Mitchell • • • Saavik • Sanderson • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : • • (shuttlecraft) • (survey ship) Locations :Cryblon system • Tally Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Science and technology :distress beacon • orbit Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • doctor • ensign Other references :bridge • landing party • planet Information * The backstory tells a different version of Lt. Uhura's first mission aboard the Enterprise to that told in }} and . * The shuttlecraft in this story, the Keppler, has the registration number NCC-1701/7, the same as the . One might theorize that the number was reassigned to the Galileo after the Keppler was disabled and abandoned in this story. The shuttlecraft on this issue's cover is named Galileo rather than Keppler. * At one point the officer at the navigation station whispers: "Get her, Kelso. The radio lady wants to play soldier." However, later in the story, Uhura refers to this as "Kelso's whispered aside." * Kirk and Uhura's uniforms are incorrectly drawn in three of the last four panels of this story. In the first two panels, Kirk and Uhura are wearing their uniforms from the five-year mission even though the flashback has ended. In the third panel, Uhura is still wearing her former uniform even though the other characters are drawn correctly. * In the feature film , this issue can be seen on the shelf of comics Sam Emerson (Corey Haim) is looking at in the Santa Carla comic book store where he meets brothers Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman) and Alan Frog (Jamison Newlander). Related Stories Images File:Klingons on Tally.jpg|The Klingon outpost on Tally Connections * | adafter1= The Legacy of Lazarus| }} Category:TOS comics